Never Beyond Hope
by Astred
Summary: Just when you think all hope is lost, Someone come and helps you through. Please read and review.
1. May We Never Wake Up!

Nikita was fourteen years old when she was thrown out of her home by her mother who was jealous that her man of the hour liked Nikita more than he did her. It didn't matter to her that Nikita was revolted by him. Her mother just wanted to get rid of her competition. 

She had been on the streets for five years now. She never did get mixed up with prostitution or drugs. She learned to take care of herself. She knew that no one else would do it for her. One day while she was walking around minding her own business she heard a fight in the alley. When she walked back to see what was happening she saw a man standing over a police man with a bloody knife in his hand. 

He heard Nikita and went after her with the knife. She was fighting him for control when all of a sudden he ran off. That was when Nikita heard a voice from behind her. 

"Freeze! Drop the knife!" Nikita did just as she was told. This was the night that her life ended and a new one began. 

PRESENT DAY 

Nikita thought about her life out on the streets quite often. She sometimes wondered if she was better of then or now. Then a image of Michael passed before her minds eye. She knew that she was better off the way that she was now. She now had people who cared about her and that tried to protect her no matter what. She never thought that people were capable of this kind of love. She sure had never experienced it before. Not from her family and she never really had any friends. She would just sit and think about all the good times that they had together. She had times with them all. 

Sitting with Birkoff stealing his junk food. He would always get particularly agitated when she would make off with his oreos. Going over to Walter after a mission when she was upset he always had a way of cheering her up. He was always flirting with her. Then there came Madeline, She remembered back when Madeline had actually confided in her what it was that caused her to be brought into Section. She even had times to remember things that happened with Operations. After she had saved his son and turned down letting her go. He came back and told her that if she ever needed anything, within reason, that he would try to help her with it. She had never taken him on the offer. She was keeping it for when she had something good to use it on. She no longer yearned for freedom. She knew that was not what she wanted anymore. 

Then last but not least she thought about Michael. Oh Michael. She had so many memories about him. Both good and bad. The many times that he had actually showed her his feelings and the many betrayals and manipulations. Although she always found out the reason later and understood what it was he was trying to accomplish. Most of the time it was something that was done to protect her. 

"What are you doing here in the dark?" Michael asked as he walked into her apartment. He almost tripped over her coat that was just dropped on the floor. He caught himself in time, but it made Nikita laugh anyway. He knew that Nikita had enjoyed his little trip and for a second thought that he might have planned it. 

"Just thinking." Nikita said. 

"About what?" He questioned. 

"My life, Now and my life before Section. I know that you have always said that you had no life before Section. For the longest time I didn't agree with you." 

"You do now?" He looked puzzled. 

"Yes. I had no one before I came here. Now I have a family and you mean the world to me." She sat there with her chin on her chest. 

Michael looked at her for a second before walking over to sit on the coffee table in front of her. He lifted her face up to him and he saw a tears in her eyes. 

"Is there something else you are not telling me?" He asked even though he knew that she would not tell him anything. She had withdrawn from him lately. She was not the same person anymore. She would always find a reason to come into Section even when she had the day off. She would have a reason to see him, but she had not been in Section in over three days.. She would answer the phone but would not say anything more than she couldn't talk right now. 

He decided that he had to go over and find out for himself. He was not the only one that noticed this. Madeline had called him into her office. He decided to ask to be able to take a couple of days off to spend with Nikita. He was surprised that Madeline agreed and said that was exactly what she had in mind. So he left almost immediately. 

Walter asked him to let him and Birkoff know if they could be of any help. He said OK, but that right now he did not even know what was going on. 

As he sat in front of her she tried to turn away so that he couldn't see the tears but the effort was futile. He would not allow her to pull away from him again. He could not stand seeing her in so much pain lately and not knowing what to do to help her. 

"Now tell me what is wrong." 

"I don't know. I just feel as though my life is not worth living sometimes. I have you and Walter and everybody. You are my family. More of a family than I have ever had before, but I just sometimes don't know how to feel about-" She stopped and tried to turn away again. 

"About what?" He was waiting for the answer. 

She pulled away and got up. He walked over and stood behind her with his arms around her waist. Her hair was blowing slightly. He heard take a deep sigh. Then she leaned her head forward. 

"Tell me Nikita. Please." 

"About us. I do not know what to feel about us. One day we are together and talking and the next we are fighting or lying to each other. I don't know when you are telling me the truth or you are telling me something that Section wants me to think. I do not know how you really feel." 

"Nikita, Why didn't you come and talk to me about this?" He whispered into her ear. "I would have been there for you. I know that I have told you lies and that I have used your feelings against you, but I am forced to do it to save your life. Because if you were not in my life that my life would have no meaning anymore." 

"Why Michael? What would it have not meaning anymore? Please tell me because I don't understand anymore." The tears started to flow once again. She felt Michael's grip tighten and then he began to talk. 

"After I lost Simone I had withdrew and not let anyone around me. I was about ready to end it all. That was when Madeline called me into her office and told me that she wanted me to train someone. You. I tried to keep you at arms length. I did not want to get close to you or have any feeling for you, but the more that I would push you away the deeper into my heart you would climb. You weren't doing anything on purpose. You were just being yourself. I found out that I really did not have much of a life without you. I was able to live my life through you. Because of you I am getting my soul back. If I lost you then there would be no reason for me to live. I can't lose you again. When the suicide mission came up, I thought that you had not made it out in time and it just ripped out my heart. I could not feel anything. I could not function on my missions. I could not live anymore. That night in Lyons, I did not care whether or not those men had shot me. I was actually hoping that they would. I did not want to live anymore. That was when I saw you. I thought that you were an illusion. That you were not real. All I could do when I saw you was stare. When I heard the men coming and turned back around to you, You were gone. I thought that you had just disappeared. When I notified you and you finally answered my messages I did not know how to feel. All I knew was that I had you back and one way or another I would not let you go again. I ," he paused for a minute and Nikita turned around to look at him.. When she smiled he decided to finish. He could not hide the truth from her any longer. "I love you. I have loved for a long time. I have never felt something so strong. Never. And it scared me. My emotions were so intense that I did not know how to control them so I tried to limit the contact between us. I tried to push you away, but every once in a while I would slip. I love you, Nikita. I am so sorry to have put you through all this. Please forgive me." 

"I do Michael, I do." She then drew him into a kiss. "I love you too. I guess that I just needed to hear it. I just wanted to actually hear you tell me. I do feel a lot better now. There is still something that is bothering me. I don't know how to stop it because I don't even know what it is. I am just scared. I have never felt so out of control in my life." She laid her head onto his chest and began to cry once again. 

Michael put his arms around her and smoothed her hair down her back and kissed her on top of the head. "Don't worry Nikita. Together we will figure it out. I promise you.." 

"I hope so. Because I can't take this much longer. It is like I know that something is going to happen. I just don't know what. I don't like this feeling at all." 

"I am right here and I will not leave you. I am here as long as you need me here.." 

"Well then I think you need to go and get some clothes because you are going to be here for a long time." She smiled and laid her head forward on his and closed her eyes. 

-------------------------------------- 

Michael stayed with Nikita that night. He held her all night long. Ever so often she would feel as though her link to him had been broken and she would wake up only long enough to cuddle closer to him. 

"How are you feeling today, love?" Michael asked when he saw her open her eyes. 

She leaned over and gave her a kiss. She rolled over so that she could look at him in the face. " I don't know. That all depends." 

Michael looked at her. "On what?'' 

She smiled back. "On if this is a dream or not." 

"If this is a dream may we never wake up." He said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Why don't you go first in the shower? I have something that I need to do first." 

Nikita agreed and headed off towards the bathroom. 

As soon as she was out of sight Michael went into the kitchen and started breakfast. When Nikita stepped out of the shower she smelled something delicious. She walked towards her kitchen and saw Michael standing by the table. He had made breakfast and there was a single rose sitting at her place at the table. 

"How did you get this done so fast?" She looked at him with a smile. 

"You were in the shower for forty-five minutes." 

She laughed and sat down. "Michael, I have to know something. Is all that you told me last night the truth? Or was it something that you thought would cheer me up?" 

"I said it to cheer you up, but it was also the honest truth. I do love you. I might still have to hide it from Section, but I will never again hide it from you." 

Nikita looked into his eyes as he was talking to her. She could see into his soul and she could see that he was telling the truth. 

"Are you ready to head into Section?" 

Michael looked at her strange for a minute. "I thought that we had a couple of days off. Why do you want to go in now. Let's spend them together." 

Nikita smiled.. "We have the next two days to be together. There is something that is going to happen, I need to find out what it is going to be." 

Michael agreed because he knew that this was really bothering her. So he went to take a shower so that they could leave. Michael got in and got undressed and into the shower. He was beginning to wash his hair and did not hear the door open, but as he was finishing the door to the tub opened and in stepped Nikita. The first thing she did was put her arms around him. He jumped a little. She knew that her touch set him on fire. Most of that time he would have to extinguish it because he knew that they would never be able to have anything together, but he decided that they were going to be together one way or another. So he gave into the fire and let it burn bright. 

Nikita ran her hands over his taut stomach. She could feel every muscle. As her hands went on with their exploration he let out a moan. He did not mean to but he couldn't stop himself. He then turned around to kiss her and saw how absolutely beautiful she was. He looked into her eyes and just wished that he could crawl into that deep blue ocean. He was burning up with passion. They satisfied every desire that they had. As they stopped both of their energy spent Michael leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you Nikita." 

"I love you too." 

As they were out getting ready to go into Section Michael walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What was that for?" 

She turned to him and smiled. "You showed me your true feelings and emotions and I thought that It was only fair to show you mine. From now on I just want to be with you no matter what anyone says." 

They left and went on to Section. Before they got out of the car Michael leaned over and kissed her. Then he got out. She did not say anything but she blushed. She loved the affection that he was giving her. It felt like heaven. 

(A. N. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I'll be adding another chapter soon. I am just editing it right now. Please read and review.) 


	2. What A Honeymoon!

When they walked into Section Nikita headed over to Birkoff and Michael headed towards Madeline's office. As soon as Michael walked into the room, She offered him a seat in front of her. 

"What can I help you with? How is Nikita this morning?" 

"She feels a lot better this morning, but there is still something bothering her. I remember the last time that she had intuition. She knew that something was going to happen. She was right. She says that something is wrong but she can't put her finger on it. I don't know what to do, but she is really convinced about it. I thought that I would let you know what was going on. I am going to get back downstairs and see if she has come up with anything." 

Madeline was actually a little worried. Every time that this would happen with Nikita something would go wrong and it was not from something that she had done to cause either.. It was something beyond her control. 

"Birkoff, Is anything going on right now that would cause us to have to go on a mission?" 

He looked at her for a minute and shook his head, "Not right now." 

Nikita still felt like something was wrong, but she went and joined Michael in his office. 

"Did you find out anything?" Michael said as she walked in. 

"Nothing yet." She was upset because they still had nothing to go by. 

They went back to Nikita's apartment but not before stopping by Michael's first so that he could indeed get some clothes so that he could stay with her for a while. As Nikita walked in and sat down on her couch she let out a deep sigh. 

"Don't worry, We will find out eventually what it is so there is no reason to worry about it now." 

"I know Michael but what bothers me is that I am afraid that we will find out to late." 

A couple of days later Birkoff called Nikita and told her to find Michael and tell him that there is a briefing in one hour. Of course, She didn't have to look far, he was laying right beside her. 

"We have briefing. We have to be there within the hour." So they both got up and dressed and headed for Section. 

They made it to the briefing table forty five minutes later. There was no one else there yet. About five minutes later Operations walked in. He sat down. "I am glad that you are here early. I wanted to talk to you before everyone else got here. This is going to be a delicate mission. These men are holding some people hostage. The Agency says that if they get killed it is acceptable collateral. But I do not think so. If anyone found out about this could be in a lot of trouble so this is just between the three of us. I am going to send you a week before the planned mission and I want you to find some way to get them out without any loss of life. This is all children we are talking about here." 

When Nikita heard that it was children she gripped Michael's hand under the table. So they agreed to going there to try to save the children. 

Operations continued saying, "This will be extremely dangerous mission. We will not have any backup for the reason that this is not even suppose to be going on. Understand." 

Michael did not like the sound of this. Something was wrong. No one has ever been sent without backup, but with one look at Nikita's face he nodded his head. Operations told them that they would be leaving in three days. He said that they could go on home and have these days off before the mission. So they did exactly that. 

"Nikita, There is something wrong this mission. I don't like the sound of it.. No one is ever gone without backup." 

Nikita looked at him. "I thought that you did not believe in intuition." 

Nikita caught him on this one. He had told her numerous times that she did not need to trust her intuition but trust her instincts. 

They decided that they would make the best of the next three days. The first of the three days were spent taking Nikita to all of his favorite spots. He took them to an art gallery and showed her his favorite pieces. After they left there and they went to a very beautiful lake. The way that the sun shined on the water was breathtaking. They stayed there for a couple of hours watching the sun go down and a glorious full moon arise in the night sky. As beautiful as it was during the day, the night was twice as beautiful. They were sitting on an incline of rocks. Nikita was sitting in front and Michael was behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her. They sat there and made a wish to never be apart again. They then went to Michael's apartment. 

"What are we doing here?" Nikita asked as they walked in the door. 

"You'll see. Close your eyes." She did just that. Michael lead her over to the room with an easel set up. He told her to open her eyes. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. He had painted a picture of them together. It looked just like a family portrait. 

"It's beautiful. I love it." 

"I had made it for your birthday next month, but I decided that I wanted to give it to you now. I have you something else also." He then left the room for a couple of minutes. When he came back with a small box in his hand. He handed it to her. 

She opened it to find a gold locket. The opened it see a picture of the two of them. She smiled and he reached over and flipped it over to show her the inscription. It read: 'Nikita I will love you 4-ever' 

"OH Michael." She looked at him and she saw a smile. 

She leaned over and kissed him. The kiss was full of passion. They spent the first part of the night making love. Afterwards they sat there comforted in each others arms. 

The next day was spent on Nikita's favorite places. The first place that they went was the mall. 

"How come I am not surprised?" Michael asked and started to laugh a little, but Nikita elbowed him in the stomach. It didn't stop him from laughing. 

"Stay here there is something that I have to do. Don't move from this spot. OK." He said that he had to get something also but he would meet her in one hour in the same place. So they both headed there separate ways. One hour later when they met up Nikita was holding a large box in her arms. 

"Open it." She insisted. 

He opened it to see an emerald green sweater. She held it up to him. "This is definitely your color. Will you go and put it on for me?" 

So Michael walked off heading towards the bathroom to change. Then he went back to Nikita. When she saw him her eyes just sparkled. He looked great in anything he wore but he looked extra beautiful in a color. 

"So what did you get?" He shook his head and said that he could not find any thing that he liked. 

After leaving the mall they headed to a playground. They sat there for hours. She loved to just watch the children play. 

"It just shows me how the real world lives. And even though I know that it is beyond hope that it was something that I can never have I just like to see the children having fun with there parents." 

After this they headed back to Nikita's apartment. Nikita had called Walter and asked him to go and set up a candlelight dinner. Walter was more that happy to do this for her. He tried to leave before they got there but right as he opened the door to leave Michael was reaching up to unlock it. They were both surprised by this. 

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and say hello. Hello. Talk to you later. Bye." 

As he was walking out Nikita grabbed his arm kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thanks Walter I owe you one." 

"Anytime Sugar." Michael just stared at him as he left. He did not know what the devil was going on, but he soon found out. When he walked in he saw the candlelight. 

"It's my turn to show you how romantic I can be." She said. 

After dinner they were sitting there talking. Nikita looked at him and laughed. "I won. I found something to top you for once." 

"I hate to tell you this, but I can still beat that." 

"Give it your best shot." She grinned 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out another small box. When he opened it she smiled and then looked up at him. 

"You always have to win, don't you?" 

"Always." 

"Nikita, Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

"Yes I will. I love you Michael." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She looked at the ring on her finger for a long time. It was a one carat marquis diamond and it was beautiful. 

The next day they found a wonderful way to spend it. As Husband and Wife. They went to the courthouse and were married. Of course they had to use different names. 

"You know that this has to be our secret for right now. We will not be able to spend every night together but we will be together soon. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

-------------------------------------------------- 

They showed up the next morning ready for the mission. They were not wearing the usual mission attire. They were going in under cover. As soon as they got to Section Operations called them to his office. 

"You will go in as a husband and wife team." 

Nikita leaned over and whispered in Michael's ear as Operations turned around. "How fitting." 

Michael just looked back at her and winked. They were both staring at Operations when he turned back around. 

"You will be paid assassins. You are to meet them at this address." Michael reached over to get a piece of paper out of Operations hand. He looked at it and put it in his pocket. 

"Oh yes and here are your wedding rings. Now remember those children are all relying on you." 

Then they left to start out towards the bar that they were to meet this men at. 

On the ride towards their destination Michael turned to Nikita with a worried look on his face. "I don't like this. I don't feel right about it." 

"Why, Is this coming from the guy who does not believe in intuition." Nikita had caught Michael on that. A while back Michael told her that there was no such thing. Do not try to act based on intuition , act based on instinct. 

It took a while to get there. As soon as they walked in the front door they spotted the men. They were already there. Nikita and Michael walked over by them. One of the men that came up to them. "Nikita and Michael I suppose. I heard that you were on hell of a team." 

Michael just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Nikita. The men then invited them to follow them to the building they were set up in. They drove forever. When they finally stopped they were a building not to far from Section. Maybe about fifteen or twenty miles. They got out and followed the men to the door. As they walked in they got a bad feeling that something was not right. 

Michael began to scan the building as they walked in. He did not see anything out of the ordinary. Nikita was walking slightly in front of him. Just as he reached her to pull her to his side in case something happened she hit the floor. He leaned down and saw a tranq dart in her neck. Before he could look back up he felt a small sting on the back of his neck. He was out in seconds. 

When he awoke he found himself in a padded room that looked to be sound proof. Right off Michael knew that this was not good. He looked to his left and Nikita was still laying there unconscious. He got up and went to her. He checked her pulse and her breathing. He called her name a couple of times and she opened her eyes. 

"Are you OK?" Michael asked as he looked her over. 

"I am fine just a little tired.. What happened?" The last thing Nikita remembered was walking in the front entrance. 

"They shot us with a tranq dart and here we are." 

"What a honeymoon!" Nikita said with a small laugh. Michael smiled too. 

Right about that time they looked up to see a man at a small window. Michael recognized him as a section operative that was suppose to have been canceled a year ago. 

Michael got up and started to beat on the glass. He soon found that the glass is unbreakable. He then stopped. He knew that any further efforts would be futile. He needed to save his energy. 

The man at the window. Eric Iman. Put a small TV up to the window. What came up on the screen made his blood boil. He felt betrayed, angry and vengeful. What he saw on the screen was Operations with a satisfied smile on his face. 

"So, How is everything going Michael? Having a good time?" Michael just stared at the screen. "I hope you know what this is about. I told you not to start up a relationship with Nikita. I warned you numerous times. I thought that you were smarter than this. You should know that you can't keep anything from me." 

Nikita sat behind Michael on the floor. She was looking at the TV also, but she didn't have the same look an her face. She always knew that he was capable of something like this. 

"Oh, Just so that you know I am watching you through that little camera in the corner. I can hear you also If there is anything that you would like to say." 

Michael looked straight up to the camera and said, "Your dead and anyone else that helped you." 

"Well Michael this one I take credit for completely. I knew that Madeline wouldn't help. She likes Nikita. It was useless to even think about asking Walter or Birkoff. Yes, The only people in on this is right there to keep you company." 

The TV suddenly went black. Michael turned around and looked at Nikita. She had her head down. Michael walked over there and lifted her face so that she would look at him. Tears were rolling down her face. Then she began to speak. 

"I am so sorry that this is happening Michael. This is all my fault." 

"It is not your fault. I love you. You simply love me in return. If that is the reason this is happening then it is my fault as well and I will not take responsibility for this. SO I guess that some body else will have to take the blame." 

Nikita smiled up at him. He always tried to cheer her up when she was down.. 

(A. N. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up faster than this one. My mother has been in the hospital. 

Thanks Chele, I hope that this chapter is keeping your interest. Please let me know what you think of it. 

Thank you Signme, I'm glad you like it. I hope that you continue to like it. 

Thanks for reading. 

Astred 


	3. He had protected her till the end.

About an hour later two large men walked into the room. Michael attempted to get up and fight them but they shot him again with another dart. As he drifted away into unconsciousness he heard Nikita cry out for him. "MICHAEL!!!" 

When he came to he could hear Nikita's screams. They echoed through his head, his heart and burned into his soul. He began going crazy trying to get out of that room. He couldn't do it, but he kept screaming her name. 

When Nikita heard Michael's voice she decided to stop giving in to the pain. She just closed her eyes and listened to his voice. When she stopped screaming they decided that was enough for right now. That they could let her sit it out for a while so that when they got her the next time that she will not be able to keep such control.. 

Something that Nikita did not know was when she quit screaming Michael thought that they had killed her. He got up in the corner of the room and stared into oblivion. When all of a sudden the door opened and they dropped Nikita on the floor and left. Michael jumped up and ran to her. As he turned her over he heard her moan. He then lifted her up into his arms and went back to the corner that he was sitting in. He laid her down with her head in his lap. He then began to check out her injuries. She had burn marks on her in several places and a few cuts. Not too deep but you could tell that they had been very painful. She had been beaten severely and her face was bloody and bruised. 

After about ten minutes she opened her eyes. 

"Hello honey, I am back. Miss me?" Nikita knew that she had to do something. Michael had tears in his eyes and so did she. If she didn't do something soon then they would not be able to keep them from falling and this was something that she wasn't going to Operations see. 

"Nikita, I'm sorry that I was not able to protect you. I am so sorry." Michael said as he held her close. 

"They knocked you out with a tranquilizer. It is not your fault. There was nothing you could do." 

Michael heard someone at the door. He knew that they were more that likely coming back for Nikita, but they grabbed him instead. He was relieved. They took him to a small room and strapped him to a chair. They had it to where he could not even turn his head. Something was bothering him. They had tied him up and left. Moments later his worst nightmare came true. There was Nikita being dragged in between the two large men. They hung her in front of him and began to beat her. Michael put on his mask and did not show any emotion. The only sign that Nikita could see was the tears in his eyes. Nikita knew that if he did not block himself from this that he would go crazy, but he did not break eye contact the whole time. 

Nikita didn't say a thing. She didn't even let out a whimper even when she felt one of her ribs being broken. They continued to beat her until she passed out. Then they allowed Michael to carry her back towards room. They had told him that if he tried anything that they would shoot them both. Michael started to turn around so that maybe they would shoot and kill them both. That way Nikita would not hurt anymore. Right as he was about to turn around he heard Nikita moan. He decided that he was going to get her out of here one way or another. 

Michael laid Nikita down and looked at her face. It was covered with blood. Her hair was stained so red with blood he didn't know if he would ever be able to see her beautiful blonde tresses again. She would not make it much longer. 

BACK AT SECTION ONE 

Birkoff was trying to run a program and for some reason or another when he decided to check some of the transmissions. He went through several when he did indeed find one in use. It was Operations. No one was suppose to be transmitting anything at this point. Just as he was about to sever the connection he heard Nikita's name. 

He listened for a second before he heard about what was going on with Michael and Nikita. He picked up the phone an asked Madeline to rush down there as fast as she could and not to tell Operations. She knew that something was wrong when she heard the sound of his voice. As Madeline got down there he showed her what was going on she said, "You find out where they are. I am going to call the Agency." 

Birkoff had to check several things because the transmission had been rerouted so many times, but for a genius like Birkoff it did not take him long. 

Birkoff and Walter grabbed their guns and headed out. They couldn't send anyone else because they did not know who could and who couldn't be trusted. 

Nikita was in Michael's arms once again when they heard someone opening the door. Michael stood up refusing to let them near her. The man knocked him down and aimed the gun a Nikita. Michael saw this and quickly threw his body over her. As soon as he had done that he heard the shots ring out and then the man leaving the room. He felt as each one entered his body. He then rolled off of Nikita. That was when he saw that the bullets had went right through his body into hers. "Nikita! Nikita!" He called out to her weakly. She no longer would answer him. 

He knew that this was the end so he pulled himself over to Nikita and put his arms over her. He kissed her and then whispered in her ear. "Even in death I will never leave you." He then welcomed the darkness as it came to take him to join his beloved Nikita. 

After a few minutes of gunfire Birkoff and Walter entered the room that Michael and Nikita were in. Birkoff had to look away. They were both lying in a pool of blood. Michael was tightly pressed up to Nikita. 

He had protected her till the end. 

------------------------------------------------- 

Before entering the building Birkoff had thought to call Medical and have them be on their way out here. After they found Nikita and Michael they wished that it would get there a little faster. After the initial shock of seeing them like this Walter ran over to them. He checked Michael first and he had a pulse but it was very weak. He then checked Nikita and she had no heartbeat and no pulse. As he turned her over he saw a line of blood run down her neck and run over her locket.. He closed his eyes for a second he began to do C. P. R. on her. It had been so long since he had done it he hoped that he still remembered how. 

He worked on her for about three minutes when Medical showed up. Walter and Birkoff had killed every one of the men holding them. Once Medical took over they saw that she now had a heartbeat and a pulse. Walter had brought Nikita back. Michael and Nikita were taken straight to surgery as soon as they arrived. They both had internal bleeding. 

Nikita's was a little bit more serious than Michael but the doctors were able to stop it and predicted to both be OK. 

Madeline walked down to Medlab the next day. Michael had started to regain consciousness. He had to force his eyes to focus on the vision in front of him. All he could see was an outline. Before he could even say anything he had passed out again. 

They had tried to put them in another room so that they would each have a little room. But every time that they took one of them away their pulse sped up and their breathing intensified and as soon as they would be put in the same room everything would be OK. So that is how they stayed. Together. 

A couple of days later Michael was able to open his eyes and focus enough to see Nikita laying in a bed a few feet away from him. She was so pale. She looked as though he had been hit by a car. He tried to get up but when he tried to move further he felt that he was restrained. He began to try to get out of them. 

Madeline was notified that he was trying to get up and she headed out the door on her way to Medlab. When she got there he was still pulling at them. 

"Michael, The restraints were put on you for a reason. You need to stay in bed and rest. If you get up you could rip your stitches." 

"I don't care about the damn stitches. Let me up so that I can see Nikita. Now!" Michael ordered. What he did not know was that He now had the authority to give orders. Madeline thought that would be better to wait to tell after Nikita had started to heal. 

"I will let you up on one condition. You do not get out of this bed for any reason. You only leave when the doctor tells you that you can go and don't pull a gun on him like you did last time when he would not let you go. He would not come anywhere near you for over a month. I will push Nikita's bed over here beside you. But remember, Do not get up out of bed." 

She pulled Nikita close to Michael and watched for a minute. She then noticed the wedding bands on their fingers._ "Those are not the rings that Section uses." She thought to herself_. She made a mental note to ask them about it when they were better. 

As Michael lifted up so that he could see her. He could feel all the pain course through his body, but seeing Nikita's face made him forget all about his own pain. He reached down and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes began to flutter and she started to move a little bit. She opened her eyes and looked at Michael. "Where are we?" 

He just looked at her. "We're home baby. We're home." 

Both Nikita and Michael began to heal. Nikita still had some pain where she had her ribs broken. The gunshot wounds that were inflicted upon them were not as bad as they thought at first. But don't think that made it better. Michael was letting himself die so that he could stay with Nikita. That was something she would never forget. 

They spent about three weeks in Medlab before they were released. Actually Michael was released four days earlier but he and not left the room. He stayed with Nikita. Partly because he didn't want to leave her and partly because she threatened to make it to where he would need Medlab again if he tried to leave. He stayed and talked to her, he kissed her. He showed her all the love he had to give. 

After Nikita was released from Medlab her and Michael went to Madeline's office as she had requested. They didn't know what to expect but Michael was full ready to go after Operations. He was going to pay for this. 

Madeline began to talk first. "I noticed that you have on wedding bands. Those are not the ones that we gave you to use. Where did they come from?" 

Michael had not remembered the rings, but as Madeline pointed out to him he thought back to how they had gotten there rings back on. Right before the man had come in to shoot Nikita. Michael had pulled off the rings that Operations told them to wear and Michael put on there wedding bands and he kissed her and told her that it did not matter who saw them. He was proud of her and he wanted to show it. 

"I bought them." Michael said. He looked at Nikita and put his hands on her shoulder before he finished. "We were married the day before the so called mission that Operations sent us on. We love each other and we will not let anyone split us up." 

Michael's face never looked away from Madeline after he began to talk to her. He was waiting for her to stop him and say that he had no right to tell her what she could and could not do, but this never happened. She waited until he was finished before she began to speak. 

"I have no say so on that matter. It is up to Operations. He is the only one that can OK this relationship." 

The mere sound of the name Operations made them look at her with pure hatred. Although it was not aimed at her. She knew it to.. 

"Where is Operations?" Nikita said with a sarcastic tone. 

"Right behind you." Both Nikita and Michael spun around and saw no one there. Then they looked back at Madeline. 

"Madeline. There is no one behind us." Nikita said. 

Madeline smiled and started to tell her once again. "I didn't say that he was right behind you and Michael. I said that he was right behind you. Michael is now taking over Operations place. Birkoff found the transmission that Operations was sending and called my attention to it. I called the Agency as Birkoff and Walter went out get you. All the Agency told me was that you were to become Operations and it was up to you to decide what is to be done with Paul. He is in the white room." 

"Nikita and I need to talk to each other. We will be in my office." 

Madeline walked out behind them. She looked one way and didn't see them. So she looked the other and saw them walking. So she called out to Michael. "Your office it this way now." 

Both Michael and Nikita laughed a bit. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. Finally they made it to Michael's new office. There, They were able to talk alone. 

"Nikita, It is up to you. How do you want me to handle him? I want him canceled, but I wanted to see if there was anything that would hurt him longer. You felt this coming. I know you know what we should do." 

Nikita smiled. "I think I have an idea." 

After leaving Nikita, Michael walked to the white room. Paul just sat there. "I know that I am going to be canceled so just go ahead and get it over with." 

"Oh no. We're not going cancel you. We're going to demote you. You will start all over again. You will go through your two years and then we will see if you can handle the training. If after that you still are not any better. Trust me you will be canceled and I will be the one that does it." 

Michael smiled and left the room. Nikita had a good idea. This will hurt a lot more that just canceling him. 

After everything had calmed down Michael and Nikita got them a small house. They moved the things from their apartments. They had an argument about who's furniture was going to be used and who's wasn't. Finally they ended up with two couches three chair and four end tables... They decided to just keep Michael's bed. It was softer that Nikita's. They decided to have house warming party and they invited there family. 

Walter, Birkoff and Madeline showed up. Walter held two gifts in his hand. Birkoff and Madeline also had gifts. Walter gave the smaller one of his to Nikita. She opened up the box to find flavored lip gloss. She then picked up a note that said, _"Loved the kiss."_

Nikita looked up at him. She knew that he was talking about when he did C. P. R. on her. 

Nikita just laughed. Then she went to open the second gift from Walter. This on was slightly bigger. What she saw was a very beautiful wooden vase. Just about a minute later the door bell chimes. Nikita got up and went to get it. There at the door was a delivery man with a dozen red roses. With a note inclosed. "I love you, Nikita.. Love, your devoted husband, Michael." 

She went and put the roses into the vase that Walter had given her. Madeline was the next to give her present. She had gotten her a beautiful silk comforter for their bed. Last but now least Birkoff went to give them their present. He handed them a video tape. Walter was hoping it was something with scantly dressed women on it. Birkoff wasn't giving any hints and wouldn't tell anyone what was on it. So Michael went and popped the video and pushed play. What came on the TV was Paul the previous Operations doing exercises. He would nearly collapse after only about an hour, but the funniest part was when he was working on his fighting. 

The trainer swept his feet out from under him. He just sat there and looked towards Michael in the observatory of his office and said a few choice words that do not need to mentioned. Everyone had a good laugh about it. The next day everything went back to order. Michael and Nikita kept their personal life out of view of others.. She would stay by him. Madeline still worked at her job but was now showing Nikita how to do it. Because she says one day soon Nikita would be in her place. 

Nikita had gotten to a point in her life that she had thought that it was not worth living anymore. She was ready to end it all because she said that it was hopeless. That she did not have the energy to keep fighting Section. She soon learned that nothing is beyond hope. In one month Nikita's life went from the deepest misery to the most happiness she had ever felt. After everyone had left Nikita and Michael were in bed when she heard his voice say, "I love you Nikita.." 

"I love you too. I'll love you forever." She said then she snuggled up to his chest where they fell into the most serene sleep that either of them had ever had and no one else was ever be able to tear their love apart again. 

THE END 

(A. N. Well, That's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of it. 

Thanks goes out to Chele, I'm glad you like it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter as well. Yea. You always have to watch out for Operations when he looks like he is doing something good. 


End file.
